Coming Out
by Vezulow
Summary: Ross and Riker have found it within themselves to reveal to their parents that they are gay and are in love with their partners, Ellington Ratliff and Curt Mega. They are both scared of their parents reactions, and don't want to be judged. They want to live a loving life with their loves, but being famous can put a damper on that. Rated T-M.
1. Coming Out

**So who's up for a new story? I don't know about you, but I am. So, this is new, new plot, new people, and everything. This was going to start as a cross over with Big Time Rush ( i've been reading a lot of BTR fanfiction) but i couldn't work out the details with them so i changed the entire idea. **

**It's new, so it's open to new people and fanbases. I hope you enjoy it, and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Riker could feel the California sun beating down onto his face. He turned his body in order to block the light, but quickly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw the sleeping figure beside him. He wanted the boy to be able to stay more often, but he didn't know how to tell his parents. He'd never experienced this, and he didn't quite know how to walk to his parents and admit he was gay and in love with his best friend and co-star. How do you admit to that? Riker loved the black haired boy with everything he had, and there's nothing he wouldn't do for his lover. As long as he could feel Curt's heat radiating from his body, he knew everything was going to be okay.

Curt slowly let his eyes flutter open, and he couldn't help but smile at site before his eyes. Curt couldn't help but let his eyes flutter over the soft blonde hair of his lover, the perfect face that outline his features perfectly, and those brown eyes that he lived to see. He just felt his heart melt with affection and love for Riker. He wanted Riker's family to know about them, but he was in the same boat with his. How do you tell your parents that you're suddenly gay after dating women? It was a question that neither of them had the answer to.

Riker smiled when he saw that his lover was awake. He let his eyes flitter over the messy black hair that covered his head, and the soft face that he loved to touch. He let his head fall slightly, and he quickly let his lips press against Curt's. Riker loved doing this. He loved being close to Curt, and he loved having Curt with him. The way Riker felt for Curt was indescribable. It was like a fat person's love for chocolate, a princess's love for jewels and gold. It was something that was truly worth fighting and living for, and neither of them wanted to give it up.

Riker pulled from the kiss before letting his feet curve and touch the floor. He pulled the cover from his body, and smiled at his naked body as the thoughts of last night slipped into his mind. He smiled hard before turning to Curt and smiling as he, too, was out of bed bare naked. He stepped away from the bed and slipped into a pair of boxers. He wasn't sure if they were his or Curt's, but he knew that Curt wouldn't mind if he borrowed them. Riker walked away from the bed and stepped into the bathroom and began to relieve himself. He finished his business and quickly stepped back into the room where he saw Curt waiting for him.

Curt stood in the middle of the room dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a hunter green tank on. He smiled towards Riker and tossed him a set of keys. Riker smiled towards Curt before taking them in his hands and making his way over to his boyfriend. Riker let his tongue slide against Curt's lips before diving into the warmth of his mouth. He quickly let his tongue roam the insides of his mouth before pulling out. Riker and Curt both smiled towards one another before Curt turned and waked away from Riker. Riker let his hand move from its position to slap against Curt's ass, causing him to jump with excitement and smile at the feeling.

Riker smiled as he watched Curt's ass swing from side to side as he walked out of the room, and soon out of the house. Riker let his feet move his body to the window that was inside his room, and he watched as the boy drove away in the black Mercedes parked outside. Riker couldn't help but feel a sense of love and affection for him. He wanted him to stay his forever, and there was nothing that was going to tear them apart. Riker stepped away from the window before making his way downstairs to the kitchen. He was starving, and he needed food now. He stepped over each of the steps and almost screamed in shock as he saw his younger brother sitting in the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

Ross turned his head, and he watched as Riker almost jumped from his skin. The teenager couldn't help but smirk at the site of his brother. Ross knew what was going on with Riker and Curt. He knew how long they had been together, and he wanted to know why Riker was scared to tell anyone about it. Ross let the spoon in his hand drop into the bowl of cereal he was eating. He let the chair turn completely around and began to speak to his older brother.

"Riker, I know about you and Curt," he said simply.

Riker wanted to face palm and run away from the scene, but he knew that would make him look like a little girl. Riker stood still and watched the smirk on Ross's face turn to a smile, a devious smile. Riker didn't know what Ross was up to, but he had to stop it before it began. He let his face reconstruct before opening his mouth.

"Ross, I have no idea what you're talking about," he stated smoothly.

Ross just smiled and let his smile grow wider. He stood from the chair and walked closer to Riker. Riker could feel Ross's breathe on his bare chest, and he was beginning to get worried. Ross let his hand slide up to Riker's shoulder before pulling the taller and older boy down to his level. Ross smiled before letting his mouth move to Riker's ear. He let his breath coat it softly before he spoke.

"Then why are you wearing his underwear?"

That one question was enough for Riker to stop in his tracks and examine his body. He looked down, and he in fact was wearing Curt's boxers. He couldn't believe himself at this point. How could he be so stupid? How could he let his happen? Riker could feel the tears begin to fall from his eyes. He didn't want anyone to find out like this, and he didn't want the whole world knowing he was in love with his best friend. He turned his head, and quickly ran back to his room before slamming the door shut and letting his back slide down the wood to the floor. If Ross could figure it out, who knows who else could?

Ross truly felt sorry for his brother. He knew just what Riker was going through because he himself was going through the exact same thing. He couldn't blame Riker for what he did; he most likely would have did the same thing if anyone found out about him and Ratliff. Ross loved Ratliff with all his heart, and he truly wanted the world to know about their relationship, but now just wasn't the best time. With Austin & Ally dating, R5 going on tour, and Teen Beach Movie, now really wasn't a good time, and both parts of the relationship understood that.

Ross thought about it for a minute before he made his way up the Riker's room. He needed to clear this with his brother and ensure him that everything would be oaky and that his secret was safe. Ross's plan was to help Riker without revealing his relationship with Ratliff, but he knew the chances of that were slim. He climbed the stairs and turned the corner and stopped at Riker's door. He knocked quietly before he could hear Riker's crying. He tried to push the door open, but he could feel Riker's back against it. He knocked once again before he felt himself step into the room and heard the door close behind him.

Ross let his back connect with the wood and slide down it to sit beside his older brother. He let his arm warp around him, and he began to comfort his older brother. Riker didn't know what to say to Ross or how to thank him for coming to check on him. He let Ross pull his head to his chest, and Riker's tears just poured from his eyes. When he was done, he thought he cried the Pacific Ocean on Ross's shirt. Ross looked down at his shirt and he couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like Ratliff will be buying me a new shirt," Ross said.

Riker looked up from his position with confusion written all over his face. At that point, Ross regretted opening his mouth. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of here without revealing him and Ratliff. Ross looked down at Riker and let his mouth open.

"You know for my birthday," he said worried.

Riker continued to stare at Ross.

"Ratliff doesn't get me anything for my birthday," Riker said.

Ross let his head turn the other way, and that's when it clicked inside Riker's mind. He couldn't believe that he didn't catch it before. Ross and Ratliff were a couple. Rosslington was real. He couldn't believe it. Riker let his head pull away from Ross's chest, and he looked Ross in the eyes before letting his mouth open.

"Ross, are you and Ratliff together?"

Ross could do nothing but smile at the way the words slipped past Riker's lips. He could do nothing but nod. There was no point in hiding it. Riker would find out, and he ultimately would have revealed it just as he did. Riker looked at the smile on Ross's face and let one form on his face. He wasn't alone anymore. There was someone just like him. Someone that was in his boat, that didn't know how to tell his parents that he was gay, and that he was in love with someone that was like a son to them. Riker let his hand wrap around Ross, and they both hugged before pulling away and smiling toward each other.

"Your secrets safe with me," Riker sputtered while looking at Ross.

"And, yours is safe with me," Ross stated.

They both sighed and let out a huge weight from themselves and made their way from the room. Before the left Riker grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped into them. If Ross figured out that he was wearing someone else's underwear, who's to say that Ryland or Rocky wouldn't figure it out. Riker walked from his room and quickly walked downstairs where he saw the rest of the Lynch clan. Rydel was laying on the couch watching reruns of Teen Wolf. Ryland was inside the kitchen preparing his breakfast, and Rocky was walking from the bathroom. Riker looked around the lower level of the house and smiled. There was no way he could keep his relationship a secret, at least not with his family. He walked to the living room and pulled his phone from the charger and let his finger tap a message to Curt.

**R: **Hey babe, I think I'm ready to tell my parents

**C: **Are you sure?

**R: **Yeah; I can't keep this a secret from my family anymore, they deserve to know

**C: **Okay babe, I'm on my way

Riker smiled as he read the messages. They were correct. He was going to tell his family. He thought the deserved to know. Riker let his mind fall into a state of preparation, and he didn't notice another brown haired boy walk into the house.

Ross's face lit up when he saw Ratliff. He ran from his place on the stairs and almost jumped his boyfriend. He placed a single kiss to his lips, and let them fall away when he saw that everyone eyes were focused upon him and Ratiff. Ross grabbed his lover's hands and dragged him to the living room, just as Mark and Stormie stepped into the room and Curt walked through the door of the house.

Riker was brought out of his daze when he felt Curt's hand slide into his. Ross turned his head and saw that Riker was preparing to tell their parents, and so was he and Ratliff. Ratliff let his hand move to grip Ross's, and the four of them stood when their parents walked into the room.

Riker was the only one to speak. He turned his head and saw that Ross and Ratliff were standing hand and hand, and he knew what he had to do.

"Mom, Dad, we're all gay and together."

* * *

**So what'd you think of chapter 1? Let me know by reviewing or PMing me. ByE Bye for now!**


	2. No Acceptance

**So sorry for the long wait. Thank you for the reviews, and I look look forward to reading some new ones. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Eyes opened and turned to the four people standing in the center of the room. They entire Lynch home had looks of disgust, happiness, excitement, and worry. There was a mix of emotions and the only people it mattered to were the four standing hand in hand.

Stormie walked closer to Riker and Ross and smiled. She wasn't very fond of their gayness, but they had found love in boys that she knew and loved. She couldn't help but smile at her sons. She closed the gap before pulling their shoulders closer to her. She leaned over and whispered in both of their ears.

"I'm happy you have found love."

Ross and Riker couldn't help but smile. They turned to each other and let their smile glaze the thick layer of emotion covering the room. Stormie let her sons go before pulling Curt and Ratliff to her. She gripped their shoulders and spoke a little louder.

"If you hurt them, I will make it my mission to destroy you."

Ross and Riker couldn't help but smile even more while Curt and Ratliff was scared shitless. They knew what Stormie was capable of, and they didn't want to have a bad experience with her. They both nodded before returning to their boyfriends.

Rydel walked to Ross and just stared at him. It had been months ago that she figured out Riker and Curt were together, but Ross & Ratliff. She couldn't help but feel her body boil with anger and jealously. It was her that introduced them years ago. She thought she should be the one to get Ratliff, not Ross. She let her frown slowly turn into a coy smile before speaking to them both. She didn't want to speak to either of them, but she didn't want to be judged by her family.

"I'm happy for you guys."

She turned to Riker and Curt and smiled. She let her mouth open and the words that came out made the entire room erupt.

"And you two should do a better job of hiding it."

The room was busting with laughter. It was coming from everywhere except the father of Riker and Ross. He stood and watched as Rydel took her seat and Ryland stood. He watched as Ryland spoke.

Ryland looked towards his older brothers with disgust. He looked up to them. He wanted to be just like them, but discovering their secret just took all chances of that. He wanted to be famous and on tv, but he wanted to follow his own steps and not Ross's or Riker's. He looked at the two blondes and spoke with anger and judgment in his voice.

"You faggots are no longer my brothers."

The smiles that covered their faces was instantly wiped away. The way Ryland said they were brothers anymore hurt. They wanted to be loved and accepted, but they could now see that that wasn't going to happen. The both closed their eyes and wiped the tears from their eyes. The opened them only to see Rocky standing in front of them with the goofiest smile on his face.

Rocky let his arms wrap around Riker first before whispering in his ear.

"I don't want to hear your screams anymore."

Riker couldn't help but smile and blush. He knew he and Curt got loud every now and then, but quiet enough to hide it from their parents. Rocky pulled away and smiled to his older brother before stepping closer to Ross.

He immediately pulled Ross's head down to his fist. Rocky let his fist rub annoyingly across Ross's hair. He pulled away from the blonde's hair after much protest and whispered in his ear.

"No matter what, you'll be my favorite brother."

Ross let the smile cover his face without any hesitation. He had been accepted by everyone older than him, and that was all that mattered. As long as his father was okay with him being gay, he could live a happy life. He looked towards his father, who had smirk on his face. His smile began to fade when he walked from the room. He turned to Riker and mentally asked one question. _Does he accept us?_

Their question was quickly answered when Mark stepped into the room and threw three suitcases in front of them. He opened his closed eyes and began to speak.

"No faggots will live in my house."

He turned to Ross and Riker and shot them a death glare, wiping the smiles from their face completely. He pulled out his phones and set an alarm.

"You have two hours to be gone, and Rocky if you support 'em you can leave too."

Tears began to slide down their faces. They had been kicked out, and they didn't have anywhere to go. Ross needed his parents. He needed his family, and in the one time he needed them most, they bailed on him. He closed his eyes, and let his mind talk to him.

_You don't need them. _

_You're Ross Lynch. _

Ross opened his eyes and turned towards Ratliff. He picked up the suitcase and walked with Ratliff to his room. He wasn't going to stay somewhere where he wasn't wanted. If his father didn't want him in his house, fine. He'd go out and get his own house.

Riker looked towards his father, and he wanted to rip his face off. After everything they had been through together, he was putting him out. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes. He picked his suitcase up and let Curt walk him to his room. He wasn't going to stay where he wasn't wanted.

Rocky looked towards his youngest brother and his father. He wanted to rip their throats apart, but decided not to. He picked up his suitcase and spoke three words before marching to his room.

"You both suck."

They were all left sitting in the living room with looks of hurt on their faces. Stormie walked to her husband and slapped him across the face. He had sent her boys away, and she didn't know where they would go or if they would even live. Mark dragged his hand across his face as he felt the anger boil in his body. He looked towards the three people in the room and just walked away. He needed to calm down before he ended up hurting one of his children or Stormie.

Rydel stood from the chair she was sitting in and made her way to her room. She was somewhat glad they had gotten kicked out. Now she didn't have a constant reminder that she didn't have Ratliff. She opened her door and stepped into her room. She fell onto her bed and let her mind flash to the first time she and Ratliff met.

_The Lynch family had just moved to California. As soon as they arrived, they didn't waste any time recruiting their children into several dance studios. Today just happened to be one of those days where they had practice. Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland all gathered into the car and drove to the dance studio. They loved dancing. It was a way for them to let their anger out and show their skills. They pulled into the parking lot, and they wasted no time in pulling out of the car. They wanted to get in as quickly as possible. _

_They all walked into the studio and realized that they were the new kids on the block. They didn't know anyone. Riker looked towards his younger siblings and spoke simple words. _

_"Explore."_

_They all looked towards him for an explanation, but he was gone. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They didn't feel like arguing, so they all took their separate ways._

_Ross walked over to a music room where he was instantly transfixed on every instrument in the room. Rocky ran around the room paying close attention to the dance instructor. Rocky wasn't new to flirting, and he saw his first love. Ryland let his feet carry him to the bathroom. He had to release himself before he burst from the buildup in his bladder. _

_Rydel stood there by herself. All her brothers had left. She didn't have a problem with that. She looked up and let her feet carry her to a small room full of board games. She walked closer to one of the shelves and let her hand fall on Sorry. She almost jerked backwards as she felt another hand fall atop hers. She turned her head and immediately felt a shock of electricity flow through her body. She looked deep within the brown orbs of the boy. She so badly wanted to let her hand fly through his brown hair that hung softly to his neck. _

_She pulled back and smiled. _

_"Hi, I'm Rydel."_

_The brown haired boy smiled as he let his mouth. He stepped a little closer to Rydel and opened his mouth. _

_"I'm Ellington, but all my friends call me Ratliff."_

Rydel opened her eyes and sighed as she let the memory play out. They only mistake she made at that time was introducing him to Ross first. She closed her eyes before opening them with a clear mind. She grabbed her laptop and started to work on a little R5 TV. She needed something that would keep her busy and her mind away from Ratliff and Ross.

Ross let the tears fall from his eyes as he emptied his closet into his suitcase. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't have a choice. He pulled the last sweater from his closet and closed it. He folded it and laid it gently inside his suitcase before zipping it up. Ratliff cringed at the sound of the zipper. He knew that that meant this was really happening. It only made him more scared to tell his parents that he was gay. He walked closed to Ross, and stopped the zipper. He leaned down and kissed Ross's lips with perfection. He looked Ross in his eyes and let words sputter from his mouth.

"Ross, I'll always love you."

Ross smiled and brought his body closer to Ratliff's. He let his mouth plant the perfect kiss to Ratliff's lips before speaking himself.

"I love you too, Ratliff."

Rocky couldn't help but feel sorry for his brothers. He wanted them to be happy and loved. So what if they were gay? They were still his family and still apart of R5. He wanted to run down the hall and hug his brother close to let them know that they were still loved, but he needed to finish packing. He wasn't going to live in a house where it was wrong to support you family. Wasn't that the reason for family? He stuffed his last shirt into the bag before pulling the zipper around it. He grabbed his phone and car keys and made his way from the room.

Riker couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes. He'd been kicked out of the house he spent half his life in. He wanted to run to the basement one last time and remember the shows that he and his brother use to put on, but he knew his father was being a homophobe, so he decided against it. He pushed every piece of clothing he had into his suitcase and began to zip it up when he felt warmth warp around his waist. He let his head fall back into the warmth and sighed softy when he felt Curt kiss his neck.

"Everything's going to be okay."

Ross and Riker grabbed the last things they needed before getting their car keys and their boyfriends. They opened their doors and walked out into the hall with their suitcases in hand. The both looked down the hall to see each other and Rocky. They ran to each other in one giant hug. Riker and Ross knew that they had at least one brother that actually cared and loved them no matter what.

Riker let his hand slip into Curt's and he lead the way outside with Ross and Ratliff hand in hand behind him, and Rocky behind Ross. They walked down the hall in silence and watched as Stormie cried her eyes out. They turned their head and watched as Ryland pointed them out. They all closed their eyes before letting tears out and walked out the door. They had no idea where they were going, but they all had the people that cared and loved them within ten feet of themselves.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 coming soon. Leave your review below or PM me. **


	3. Where We Live

**many, many reviewers. thanks! - this chapter features a mild rated m scene, so if you dont want to read, skip it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

There really wasn't much to say. Ross and Ratliff loaded into a car together, Riker and Curt in another, and Rocky into his own. No matter how much he tried, he just could get in a relationship. The one person he wanted was pretending to be in a relationship. Rocky wasn't stupid. He knew when someone was lying, and he knew that the ginger haired boy was lying through his teeth. He wanted Calum. He wanted to be love by someone. He was tired of sitting alone at home with nothing do. He didn't care that he was gay or bi. He wanted Calum Worthy, and he wasn't going to stop until he went on at least one date with the red headed boy.

Ross sunk into the passenger's seat. He was in mood or state to drive a car. Despite all of his protest, he was riding shot gun. He wanted to drive, but he didn't want to disappoint Ratliff. He was lucky to have someone like Ratliff. He thanked god every day for placing him in his life. He wanted and needed Ratliff, and there was nothing that could ever replace him. Ross let his eyes fall over the brown haired god, and just let the tears fall. He had been kicked out just for falling in love. He didn't care that it was with a man; it was with a man that shared the love. He didn't care what anyone said. Ratliff was his forever.

Riker sat in his car softly crying for a moment. It took a lot to bring tears from the oldest Lynch. He was seen as the leader, the person to show greatness. How could he show that by crying his eyes? He opened his closed eyes before pulling his shirt to them. He quickly wiped the running liquid from his face. He leaned over the seat and pulled Curt into a soft, yet gentle kiss. He let his tongue slide over his lips before mapping out the insides of his boyfriend's mouth. It was the taste and the feel that kept him addicted. He loved Curt, and he never wanted their love to separate.

Almost as if on cue, three cars started. The engines fired the black steam and pulled from the house quickly. They didn't want to be somewhere they weren't wanted. They all followed Riker, until they came to a stop light. Riker heading straight towards Curt's house, Ratliff turning left towards his apartment, and Rocky turning right to Calum's house. Yes, Calum's house. Rocky knew that Calum was gay the first day he came to the Austin & Ally set. He saw the way he checked Ross out. He couldn't help but smile when he felt his gaze fall upon him. He needed someone like Calum in his life. Someone that would love and hold him at night. He sighed softly before pulling into a parking space.

He cut the engine and looked at the apartment complex his soon to be lover lived. He looked around the lot and smiled when he saw the red mustang sitting in a spot. He loved that mustang, and he couldn't help but picture himself sitting in it with his hand on Calum's thigh with the wind blowing through his hair. He longed for thing like that. Romance that wouldn't ever break. Cheesy, cliché moves that proved love. He believed in love at first sight, and he couldn't help but feel it pump through his body. He walked into the lobby before walking to the elevator. He pushed the up button and waited for the metal box to open.

Ratliff smiled when he opened the door to his apartment. He didn't have to worry about anyone coming in on them. He used to live alone, but now he had the best tenant anyone could have. He loved being around Ross, and now Ross would see the way Ratliff lived. He let his eyes fly around the room. It wasn't a shabby looking condo. In the front room there was a flat scream plasma with several game systems, a pool table sitting just outside the kitchen, and plenty of seating. Ross let his body carry him to the back of the condo.

He was shocked at what he saw. Two bedrooms. Ross wasn't expecting anything like it. It was truly a wonder place to live, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was living with his best friend and boyfriend. He loved seeing Ratliff, but he loved seeing him naked more. Ross couldn't wait to run Ratliff around the house naked. Ross could picture his body slamming into Ratliff's at any moment. He was close to that though, but Ratliff walked behind and kissed his neck. He sighed and just inhaled the wonderful scent of his lover. There was no denying, he was in love.

Curt moaned as he felt Riker press his body against his. He loved being intimate with Riker. He knew they would tend to get loud, but he liked it loud. He loved feeling Riker's hard erection sliding in and out of his tightness. He loved Riker for everything he had. He loved the way Riker would wrap around his mouth around his throbbing cock and the way that Riker rode him when he was too tired to do any other position. Curt smiled down at his lover and just smiled. There was no stopping what was coming. He knew it seemed like all they had was sex, but I was how Riker dealt with thing, and it felt good, so there was no complaints.

Riker let his right hand slip into his pants. He gripped his erection with a hard grip and moved it up and down. He glided his hand over the soft skin of his erection. He let out a soft sigh before letting his left pull Curt's throbbing member through his zipper. Riker loved being able to pleasure his lover. Hearing his moans was the only thing that eased his mind. He gripped the member with his mouth and wasted no time in sliding it down the length of the cock, tracing the throbbing vein. He pulled up and let his tongue slide around the head before taking the entire length into his mouth. He felt the head touch the back of his throat and began to bob. This was something he truly enjoyed.

Curt smiled and moaned as he felt Riker down his erection. It was a feeling that couldn't be replaced by anything. Curt wanted to thrust up, but knew that Riker needed to do all the work. If this was how he was coping with being kicked out, so be it. Curt moaned softly as he felt Riker lick across his head. He felt the feeling in his stomach, and he couldn't help but moan when he felt the warm liquid seeping from his cock. He let go and covered Riker's mouth and face with his sperm. He leaned down towards Riker and smiled when he saw a white puddle.

He pulled Riker up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. He loved seeing Riker like this. Face covered in his orgasm, body go crazy over something he did. He looked Riker deep into his eyes before opening his mouth. He chose his word carefully before releasing them. He gripped Riker's hand and pulled him closer to his chest. He kissed Riker's lips before letting his mouth flutter.

"I love you, Riker Anthony Lynch."

Riker couldn't help but feel a smile creep onto his face. He leaned down and kissed Curt before pulling away. He was still covered in sperm, and he needed to watch his face. He walked from Curt and into the bathroom before clearing his face. He turned his head and looked at himself in the mirror. Riker knew just who he was. If his father didn't like, that was his problem. He smiled at himself before whispering.

"I am Riker Lynch.

Rocky felt a pang of embarrassment as he connected his fist with the door. He hated asking something this, but he had nowhere to go. He needed somewhere to stay, and Calum was the only person that was close enough. He listened as he felt feet marching to the door. He felt the tears running down his face, but he couldn't help it. He had just been kicked out of the house he lived his life in. It finally settled into his mind, and the defenseless Rocky Lynch was no longer existent. Rocky couldn't help himself. There was nothing he could do to stop the tears. He just wailed until he felt a warm arm wrap around his body. He turned his head towards Calum and just smiled.

Calum knew something wasn't right. Rocky was crying at his doorstep. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew it wasn't good. Calum couldn't stand seeing the man sitting outside his door crying. He wanted to at least try and do everything he could for him. Calum couldn't let his feeling for Rocky get in the way, though. He had work that was paying the bills. He needed to keep his sexuality under wraps. Rocky and Ross were the only two that knew he was gay, and he wanted it to stay that way. He led Rocky into his condo and say down next to him. He smiled when he felt Rocky's head fall to his chest. He needed this, the only thing that got his blood flowing. He looked at Rocky and his heart just broke.

"He kicked me out," Rocky stated out of nowhere. He had been at Calum's for an hour now crying his eyes out. He couldn't help but feel something hard pressing against his back as he laid his head down on Calum's chest. Rocky didn't want to seem like some sex crazed addict, but he liked the feeling of the lump against his denim covered bottom. He wanted the hardness shoved so deep within him. He let his head slide up from Calum's chest, and he smiled at the older boy. He brought his body up and straddled Calum. He leaned down and wasted no time in placing a smooth kiss to Calum's lips.

He wanted to pull back, but he couldn't. He was more surprised when he felt Calum slide his tongue inside of his mouth. He could feel the blood rushing to his lower half, and he wanted to deal with it. He pulled his mouth from Calum's before letting it slide to his ear. He licked the shell of it before letting the words fall into them. He loved the feeling, and he needed more. He opened his mouth and felt a shiver run down his back as he spoke.

"I want you to take me."

Calum moaned as he felt his erection being sat on. He would be more than happy to take Rocky, but he didn't want this to be a one night stand. He wanted to love Rocky, and he wanted to feel the love. As much as he wanted to take Rocky right then and there, he pushed him away. He gripped his hands and looked him deep within the brown orbs he loved. He opened his mouth and struggled to speak, missing the friction already.

"Rocky, I love you, but I want this to be a relationship."

Rocky could feel his heart melt. Calum wanted a relationship with him. Was it true? Rocky let his body slump back against Calum's. He leaned down, and he let his mouth fall to the ginger's. He let his tongue slide into the warmth and mapped out each and every inch. This was so much better than sex. He hated to one thing he wanted, love. He had love, and he had it from the one person he loved. There was no better moment than this. He loved Calum, and he never wanted to be apart from the older man. He knew it wouldn't be long before he came out.


	4. A Secret Spy

**I know i said i wasnt going to update, but i couldnt help myself. i finished this chapter on monday, and couldnt go without posting it. i'm trying to hold off on obsessed for as long as possible because its coming to an end. Thanks for reading and i look forward to reading you reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Rydel sat in her room I silence. The only thoughts that ran through her mind were those of anger. Ross couldn't have Ratliff. Ratliff wasn't gay. The seven years she had known him, and he never admitted that. Being gay is not something you can hide from your best friends for seven years. Rydel sighed before letting her body slump against the pillows of her bed. She needed to figure out what she was to do. She couldn't just take Ratliff; she needed a plan. She didn't care if that plan was sick or twisted. She needed to know that Ratliff would run to her. She didn't care what she had to do, but Rydellington would be a true ship.

She gripped her golden locks before wrapping them into a tight bun. She let her fingers slide over the phone that laid beside her. She picked up the device and scrolled through her contacts. She knew that the fact that she was even thinking about this wrong, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Ratliff, and there was only one way to get him. She stopped as she reached the contact number. She smiled before clicking the more info button. The thoughts ran through her head, and before she could stop herself, Maia Mitchell was being dialed.

Ryland didn't know what the big deal was. He wasn't a fan of gay relationships, but he couldn't stand to his mother cry. He never knew that it would hurt her the way that it did. He wanted to wrap his arms her and comfort her, but he knew that would only make it worse. He was the first one to not support Ross and Riker. He told them they weren't brothers anymore. Ryland loved his brothers deeply, but he couldn't let his father know he supported them. He and Rocky were the only ones that knew.

Ryland closed his eyes as the past memories flooded into his mind.

_"Ryland awoke. The morning sun shone through his window like the perfect blanket. He loved morning like these. The way the light captured his body, the way the sun glistened across his skin, and the way he felt wrapped in the arms of his boyfriend. Ryland loved waking up next to him. He turned his body and smiled when he noticed the frail boy smiling towards him. He leaned down and placed a gentle peck to the swollen lips. Ryland could feel his body rise with warmth and love. There was something about the way they kissed that sparked his body. _

_He pulled away from the kiss before letting his body slide upwards. He turned his head towards the door, and stopped in his tracks. He didn't know he wasn't alone. He didn't see the two figures standing there. He closed his eyes before reopening them. He could already feel his boyfriend leaving. He wanted him to stay, but now really wasn't the best time. He needed more. He needed the warmth against him. He let his eyes splutter over to his father and brother. He could feel their confusion. He had recently broken things off with his girlfriend, to start things with his boyfriends. _

_He knew the day was coming, but he never expected it to come so soon. He wasn't ready to tell his parents, and to be honest he was quite sacred of the reaction that they would give him. He let his feet slump from the bed and stepped closer to his father. He looked to the older man with pleading eyes. He could see the look of embarrassment, sadness, anger, and fury running thorough the brown eyes. He wasn't ready, he needed to be sure that he wanted to do this. He stepped away from his father. _

_He closed his eyes, but within seconds he could feel his body hurting. The slaps, punches, and kicks all touched his body. He wasn't for this. He, at that moment knew that he couldn't be gay. He couldn't deal with the fighting. He closed his eyes and let his father physically abuse his body. He didn't have a choice, and he really didn't think that Rocky would stop him. Ryland figured that Rocky was agreeing with his father. _

_Mark let his fist connect with Ryland's face and stomach. He could hear the grunts coming from his son. The grunts of pain, the grunts of the 'gayness' leaving his body. He would never have a son be gay. He had a plan for his children, and falling in love with a man wasn't a part of it. He forced his feet to Ryland's chest and sighed as he felt the pain roll over Ryland's body. It pained the father to have to do this to his son, but he needed to know that gay was not okay. He pulled his feet from the body before leaning down and picking him up. _

_He threw him across the bed before reconnecting his fist to Ryland face and body. Rocky stood in shock. He never knew that his father would do anything like this. He needed to stop this, but he couldn't. He wanted to save and treasure his younger brother. He looked down and saw the red liquid creeping over the mattress. He needed to stop things now. There was no way he was going to let his father kill his younger brother. He walked to his father before pulling him away. He gripped his father's arms tight, and he pulled him back, letting a few words roll from his mouth. _

_"I think he gets it."_

_Mark sighed before walking from the room. He couldn't watch was about to happen. He needed to be as far from Ryland as possible. He walked down the hall to his office, where he saw the phone. An idea popped into his head, and he knew what he was going to do with Ryland. No gay son of his would be living in his house. He dialed a number before smiling. He had a plan, and when they were done, Ryland wouldn't think about even touching another boy. _

_Rocky felt heartbroken. The sight of his brother wrapped under the sheets, blood dripping from his mouth, the battered bruises that covered his face, and the emotional scarring he had just suffered. He felt so sorry for his younger brother, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't fight for him, and he couldn't be around all the time. He didn't have anywhere to go, so he had to agree with his father. He walked over to Ryland before letting his arms wrap around the boy. He could feel the tears rolling down his face. He kissed his forehead before letting his warmth surround him."_

Ryland's eyes fluttered open, with fresh tears in them. He remembered the beating, the threats, and the countless hours of counseling he had to endure. There was no way talking about how he felt about a stranger helped him bypass his feelings. He still loved his ex-boyfriend, now, but he was too afraid to even contact him. He couldn't take another beating from his father. Ryland wanted to be strong; he wanted to defend himself. He wanted to feel loved. He stood up from his position and walked closer to his mother. He didn't care that she didn't want to talk to him. He wrapped his arms around her before gripping her body tight. He let the tears roll down his eyes before letting his mother know one important thing.

He leaned closer to his mother before letting the words fall from his mouth.

"I love you, Mom."

Stormie could feel the tears rolling from her eyes. She needed at least one of her sons. The only one. Her real and pseudo sons had been kicked out from the house they lived in for years. She couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes. She needed to know they were okay, to let them know that they were still family, no matter what their father said. Stormie needed to know so many things, but most of all, she needed her boy home. She needed her babies. She closed her eyes and just let the tears fall from her body. It was the only thing that she could do in a time like this. She let her arms fly around Ryland, and she sighed softly.

Maia stopped her car as she watched the apartment with broad eyes. She needed solid proof of their relationship. She wouldn't stop until she found what she needed. She had a job to do and people to feed. She couldn't give up the offer that Rydel offered her. It sounded too good to be true, but she soon found it wasn't a lie at all.

_"I have a job for you," Rydel speaking into the phone._

_"How much?" asked Maia simply._

_Rydel's face turned into a smile before she twiddled her fingers. She was willing to pay top dollar for this. She let her hand move across the plastic card over the bed and smiled. She knew what was in the bank, and she was willing to give it all to see this happen. _

_"Twenty thousand."_

_Maia stopped what she was doing for a moment. She let her head turn to the brunette toddler running across the room. She needed the money. She needed to have better for Kelly. He needed her daughter to know that when times were hard, they were covered. Maia closed her eyes before speaking into the receiver. _

_"What do you want?"_

_"Ross and Ratliff, split em up," Rydel said with passion I her voice. _

_"Okay," Maia stated. _

_The lines went dead. There was no turning back now. The deed had been done, and soon, Ratliff would be single. Rydel didn't care what she had to do to get involved with the brown haired drummer, but she was willing to try anything. She would spread her legs and let his sperm enter her, if the chance ever rose. She would carry his child and be in a loving relationship. She would be following her life plan, but she had to have Ratliff. He was the key element to the plan, and without him, everything would fall apart._

Maia pulled the camera from her bag. She wasn't going to waste any time. She needed the money, and she needed it fast. The quicker she got it done, the quicker she got paid. The only thing about it was that, she needed to wait for te right time, the moment of truth when she knew that one picture would mean the world to. An idea arose in her head. She knew what she had to do. She would get paid from Rydel and get more as a ransom to Ross. She couldn't help but smile. She parked her car before making her way into the apartment complex.

She walked through the lobby before making her way to the condo. She stopped outside the door and smiled. She couldn't help but smile as she was in the condo right next to Ross and Ratliff. She just needed to wait for them to leave, so she could set up her equipment. She was going to get everything she ever needed and wanted. She was going to get the proof she need, and everything was going to play in her hands. She is the balance. She opened the door and smiled when she saw the table sat in the middle of the room.

No furniture, no people, just a table. A table that housed everything she would need. She smiled as she let her fingers run over the materials in front of her.

Several micro cameras, three micro microphones, cameras that would last a life time, and a mac book pro.

She had all the elements she needed, and she wasn't going to stop until she was finished. She wasn't into killing people, but she was called a stalker in high school.


	5. Flashes Of Yesterday & Today

Hello there world! I hope you didn't think it was over already. of course it isn't. I just took a little time to develop a new plot for the story. It's something you'll all love. I also got the chance to introduce a new pairing. It's something no one has ever thought about. I'm a special on, but i have to say, Coming Out it quickly becoming my best and favorite story.

So I'll start replying to member reviews through the PM feature. With that said, here are your guest reviews.

**Guest - That you so much. I'm glad that you find the story interesting. Thank you!**

**Arlene - I'm glad that you like the pairings. It takes me forever to decide on who i want in it. **

**Johanna - Thank you!**

**Meaghan - As you wanted, here's more!**

**jeffykinz - More chapters are up! c:**

**RIKURT LOVELY - Updates are coming - here's on now!**

**Rikurt Luvvahh - Glad that you enjoyed it! Here's a new update for ya. **

**Lauren - Sadly, that's how most fathers act when their sons come out, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank You. **

**Rikurt boo - Thank You. **

**isaOMG - it's pretty spectacular, and Yes. I love Teen Wolf. **

_Thank you to XFeelxThexLoveX, EllenMai, HouseOfAnubisFreak09, JustAlliHere, MusicGirl400, RaturaRockyliffRylandNiffR5, Danijohanne14, neon226, R5er4Life0414, YayMusicalCupcake, Savannah le, Felix2010 for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I am so glad that I could entertain you!_

**This chapter features a small RATED M scene towards the end. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Noah sat on his bed in tears. It had been three months since Ryland last called him. He missed the boy's voice. He missed his smile, his hair, and the taste of his lips. He wanted Ryland back. He couldn't sit around and be afraid of Ryland's father Mark. He wanted Ryland, and he wasn't going to stop until he had him. Ever since that day he left, he regretted it. He could hear the screams of pain coming from his boyfriend. He wanted to help him, but he couldn't do anything. It would be hard to explain to his parents that he got beat up trying to defend his boyfriend from his father.

Noah let more tears out as he felt the memories flood back into his mind. He hated these thoughts. He wanted them to leave, but he could never forget them or forget the boy he called Ry-ry. That was his nickname. Only had could call him that. Ryland meant the world to him. He wanted to get closer with Ryland. He knew that he still loved him. The only thing that was standing in their way was Mark Lynch. Noah would put an end to Mark if he had too. If he couldn't accept his children for what they are, he doesn't deserve to have them. Noah would gladly take Ryland in.

He let more and more thoughts occupy his mind. He was torn between two pictures. It was that day. The day Ryland admitted he was gay and the day that he would move in with Noah. Noah only had room to picture one. He closed his eyes, and he regretted ever thinking about it. For the tenth time today, he was picturing that day again. He just wanted it gone, but he knew as long as he and Ryland weren't together they would be there. It was just something that scared him. He would cry himself to sleep, and there was nothing anyone could do. He needed Ryland, and that's who he wanted.

_"Noah smiled as he took in the sleeping figure of his loving boyfriend. He loved watching him sleep. It was the perfect harmony. It was as if the birds were chirping, and Cupid was flying around the room. Something about Ryland just seemed right. It wasn't about his connections or his job. It was his personality and his ability to love. It was just something special. Waking up every morning with Ryland in his arms as just spectacular. There was nothing that could even compare to how Noah felt about Ryland. _

_He let his eyes look down onto the sleeping body. He felt Ryland's body jerk, and within seconds their faces were face to face. Both boys were smiling. They had awaken to yet another day of being in each other's arms, and there was nothing that compared to it. Noah let his head move down to Ryland face. He moved his finger upward to Ryland's chin, and he pulled his face and head towards his lips. He puckered them, and he felt his body ignite when Ryland's lips touched his. They didn't have to make out. Just being able to touch Ryland sent sparks through his body. _

_Both boys stared into one another's eyes for a few moments before pulling away. Their kisses were that powerful. When they pulled away, their eyes instantly jetted towards the man that was standing at the door. He didn't look happy. Ryland knew the look, and he knew what was coming. He couldn't let Noah stay and watch that. Ryland turned his head and looked up towards Noah with a longing look on his face that said everything that needed to be said. Noah didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and protect his boyfriend, but he knew he couldn't. _

_Noah saw the flare in Ryland's father's eyes when the words fluttered out his mouth. Noah knew Ryland wasn't ready, and he knew what was going to happen once he left the room. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't have a choice. He stood up from the bed before slipping into the dark pants he wore. He and Ryland always slept in boxers or pajama pants. That didn't mean they did anything together. Noah picked up his shirt, and he let I slide over his body before slipping into his shoes and walking out of the room past Mark and Rocky. _

_He looked towards Rocky with pleading eyes, and he knew Rocky saw him. Noah didn't want anything to happen to Ryland. He loved the teenager with all his heart. He walked from the room, and he could hear the cries already starting. _

_"You bring that faggot in here, and have sex?" Mark asked, letting the anger settle across the room. _

_Ryland couldn't speak. He knew that would only make things worse. He shook his head no, but that didn't matter. He knew he was going to get this before he even answered the question._

_Mark let his fist connect with Ryland's face and stomach. He could hear the grunts coming from his son. The grunts of pain, the grunts of the 'gayness' leaving his body. He would never have a son be gay. He had a plan for his children, and falling in love with a man wasn't a part of it. He forced his feet to Ryland's chest and sighed as he felt the pain roll over Ryland's body. It pained the father to have to do this to his son, but he needed to know that gay was not okay. He pulled his feet from the body before leaning down and picking him up._

_"How dare you bring him here," Mark screamed. _

_The only thing Ryland could do was cry out in pain as it coursed through his body. _

_Mark let his fist reconnect with Ryland's body. He needed to beat the gay out of his son. He wouldn't have a gay son. All of his children would marry and have wonderful children with woman. He let his fist touch Ryland's nose, and he could see the blood running down his fingers. Ryland needed to know. He hated to have to do this, but it had to be done. Ryland was not going to be gay. _

_Mark stopped as he felt Rocky force him back. He sighed before storming from the room. He had to handle this the right way. Ryland wasn't going to be gay, and he would find the best conversion therapist to make his son straight again. He didn't care what the price, he would make Ryland Straight again. _

_Noah sat outside of Ryland's window. He could hear the cries and the screams coming from his boyfriend. He hated hearing the noise, and it brought tears to his eyes. He heard what Mark said as he walked out. He didn't want Ryland to go to some conversion therapist. He knew first hand that they didn't work. His parents were the same way, minus the beating. Noah mother wouldn't let his father lay a finger on him, but he didn't have to endure countless hours of the counseling. He hated the counseling. He wanted to be free, and he wanted Ryland with him, but he knew that Ryland was going be 'straight' and that he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near him. _

_It didn't matter though. He knew Ryland loved him. He Ryland was afraid of his father, and that was okay. Noah knew what the problem was, and he would solve it._

Noah sighed as he opened his eyes. It had been three months, and that problem still remained. He wanted so badly to end Mark, but he knew he couldn't do that. No matter how much Ryland hated him, he knew he couldn't get rid of Ryland's father. No matter how much he wanted too, He couldn't kill Mark. He had a life to live, and he had jobs to finish. He needed all his money. He didn't care what stood in the way; he was going to get his Ry-ry back, and he didn't acre who stood in the way.

Rocky let his body swivel from Calum's. Things had finally gone his way. He had the loving boyfriend he always wanted, and it just happened to be with the boy he wanted. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the sleeping form. He let his mouth move to Calum's ear before whispering softly.

"I love you so much, Calum."

Rocky was unaware of the small smile that played across Calum's face. That was just what he needed to send him off to the perfect dream. The perfect dream of sweets, kisses, and Rocky.

The brown haired Rocky stood and walked away from Calum's body. He smiled down at him one last time before walking into his room. He had his own room, but he knew that he and Calum would be sharing one of the bed in the apartment. He walked towards his nightstand and picked up his phone. He needed to tell someone that he was in love, and that he had found the perfect match. He picked up the phone and dialed Ross's number. He pressed the device to his ear and let it ring.

When the phone picked up the only thing that Rocky could hear were soft moans. Moans begging for more and telling Ratliff how good it felt. Rocky's hands dropped. He stepped away from the phone, but it was on speaker. Rocky needed to get away. He couldn't be getting turned on from his brother, his younger brother, having sex. He didn't want to get turned on, but he did. When Ross scream out, "Make me your bitch." Rocky couldn't help but feel the lump in his pants grow to be a log.

Rocky was hard as a rock. He couldn't explain. It was kind of creepy. He had gotten hard from listening to his brother have sex. Did that make him a freak?

As if on cue, Calum walked behind Rocky and wrapped his arms around his body. Calum let his erection press into Rocky's backside, and he answered the question that played on Rocky's mind.

"No, babe you're not a freak, at least not yet."

Rocky smiled before turning around. He let his fingers press into Calum's back as their lips moved in an amazing sequence. He could feel Calum's hardness pressing against his, and it only caused it to throb more. Rocky gripped Calum's cheeks, and he brought his body closer. There was nothing standing in the way of he and Calum's bodies, and that the way he liked it. He liked to feel every inch of Calum's warmth surrounding him. He liked feeling Calum's hardness pressed against his, and he loved the fact that he had Calum.

Calum let his finger fall to Rocky's back end. He picked his boyfriend up and carried him to the bed. He laid him down as he continued to kiss his lips. Clothing was getting thrown all over the room, and the sight was getting hot and heated. The only thing that Rocky could do was moan as he felt Calum's prick enter his body. It didn't hurt him one bit. The only thing he was feeling was pleasure and love. Calum was taking him, and he wouldn't have it any other way. This was just what he wanted to feel. Calum's rod sliding in and out of him.

Maia smiled as she printed out the pictures. She had pictures and videos. She had everything she needed. She just had to wait for the right time. Ross and Ratliff would be through one she had them where she wanted them. She needed a few more snaps, and she would have enough to double her money. She was a smart cunning little bitch, but she didn't work cheap. She would get the job done and find a way for herself to make more and more money. After this job, she would have more than enough to support herself and her daughter Kelly.


	6. New Situations

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I ran out of ideas for the story, but I have found something to run with, so I'm going to take it as far as I can c: After I reread the story, I realized that I have left Riker and Curt out for a while, so they will make an appearance in upcoming updates. So yeah, now that's that.**

**So who's excited for Pass Me By. I can't wait until they release it, I kinda built the ending to it, ahaha, and the release of Louder. I went to the site and saw everything, and then I did some digging for the coverart, I was surprised by what I found.**

**Okay. I am going to try something new. I think I have three new stories that I have been working on for Fanfiction, I'm going to tell you one if This Can't Be Happening. If you want them released a little earlier go follow me on twitter at R5writer and log onto and create a new user and read a few stories. The more you give me the quicker those stories to drop.**

_**Lauren - Thanks for reading, and you soon know all about Maia and her problem.**_

_**louise - Thank you for reading. I am glad I could entertain you with it, and not all stories make Maia evil (just check out Picture This)**_

_**R5er4Life0414 - I'm sorry, but I have to keep the drama going somewhere. haha, you'll see.**_

_**R5-is-so-amazing - Updating now, Thanks for reading :)**_

_**XFeelXTheXLoveX - Thank you for reading, I'm glad that I can blow your mind like that. With me behind the keyboard, he knows what's going to happen.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Ross opened his eyes as he felt the sun shine into his face. He knew just where it was coming from. He let his head move towards the small window of Ratliff's room. He could feel he slumber in his body quickly move out of it. Today was going to be a good day, and he couldn't wait to get up. He didn't care that he was gay. He had the best boyfriend ever, and he was having fun, and their sex was amazing.

Ross just sighed before letting his head fall back onto the pillow with a smile on his face. He was ready for the day, now he just had to wait for his boyfriend, Ratliff.

Ratliff felt the movement in the bed, and he let his eyes open. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Ross starring at his face. He loved Ross, but he loved his brown eyes more. They were the perfect shade, and they showed him every ounce of love and want. Ratliff was glad he had Ross. Without him, things would go down the drain. Ratliff sighed before letting his legs fall from the bed.

He jumped as the cold air hit his skin, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was still naked. He and Ross had fooled around last night, and neither of them had gotten dressed. He loved the fact that they were comfortable with each other, but walking around an apartment during the day was a little strange to him. He had to at least slip into some underwear.

Ratliff let his body carry him to Ross's side of the room, where all their clothing was. Ratliff picked up the first pair of boxers he saw, and he let his body slide into them. He didn't know they were Ross's until he felt a wet liquid inside of them. Ratliff smiled before pulling them from his body. He would love to wear Ross's sperm, but he didn't need to get aroused this early in the morning.

He had a day planned for just he and Ross, and wearing cum stained underwear wouldn't sit right with the idea. Ratliff picked up the next pair of boxers, and he snapped them against his waist. They were a perfect fit, and they hugged his body in all right places. The only thing that that could now be seen on the once naked boy was his face and the brown hair that led from his navel into his underwear.

Ratliff ran a hand through his hair before smiling down at Ross. He knew he wasn't asleep, but he looked so cute with his blonde hair scattered over his head. It was the perfect image for him. Ratliff tip toed back to his side, and he picked up his phone. He pulled to the camera, and he let the flash wipe over Ross's beautiful face. He smiled at the picture, but it soon turned into a heavy laughter with the face that Ross made.

Ross didn't like taking pictures if they weren't needed. Sure, he had photo shoots and cover spreads, but that was work and business. This was personal and it was not needed. Ross wanted to destroy the picture, but he knew he would never be able to get past Ratliff. They might have been together, but Ratliff was a tough cookie to crack.

Ross let his body twist out of the bed. He too, was naked. He walked a few feet, and he smiled at his underwear. He picked the boxers up and moved them over his body. He could feel the wetness of them, and he couldn't help but smile. Ratliff caused that wetness, and he hoped he would get wet more often.

Once Ross's underwear was in a comfortable position, he let his body carry him to Ratliff. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. It wasn't something to get all hot over, but it was something that was wonderful. Every time the couple kissed, it was as if fireworks went off on both ends. Neither of them wanted any of this to ever end. They were in love, and they couldn't help but to show it.

Maia smiled as she watched Ross and Ratliff kiss. She let the small camera flash through the wall. She knew this was a count of stalking, but she needed the cash. She had children to take care of. She had things to take care of, and Ross and Ratliff were the only two standing in the way of it. She stepped away from the wall and looked at the pictures over her computer screen. She had several, but which one was right?

There was on photo where Ross was leaned down atop of Ratliff, taking his hardness into his mouth, and another where Ratliff was pounding him. There was a picture of Ratliff arousing Ross, and even one where Ross rode Ratliff. To any regular person, it would seem a little disturbing, but to Maia it was nothing but cash signs. She saw her profit, and she couldn't help but smile.

She had enough for what she was going to do. She had to pick her pictures carefully. She let her finger move across the mouse pad, and she stopped when she saw the two pictures she needed. Picture number 1: Ratliff pinned against the wall, with Ross on his knees, and Picture number 2: The two boys sharing a heated kiss that morning.

Maia selected her pictures and moved them into a new email message. She knew just the right person to contact with these pictures, and once they came out in the magazines, Ross and Ratliff would be ruined. No more Rosslington would exists, Rydel would get her wish, and Maia would get her paycheck. Maia saved the message as a draft before closing out the window.

She typed as small letter and printed it out with one of the pictures on a page. She walked to the printer and let her fingers wrap around the paper. She folded it up and placed it inside an envelope. She sealed the paper before walking out of her apartment. She walked past Ratliff's apartment, and she let it slip under the door. She was going to make twenty thousand easily, so why not make another ten easily?

Riker sighed as he entered the store. He hated being up this early, but he didn't have a choice. He needed some things, and this was the only place he was going to find them. Riker groaned as he felt the cold air touch his skin. He had just awoken from the warmth of his boyfriend, Curt, and now he was stuck at the store. He didn't want to be here, and he begged Curt not to make him come, but it was his turn.

That's right, it was Riker's turn to buy the things they needed and by things, they both meant sexual things.

Riker hated being in the store. Just walking in was embarrassing, and the way he drew attention only caused more embarrassment. Riker needed to get out of the store. He may be gay, but he did have a reputation. A reputation that would be ruined if he staying in the store any longer. This was the last time he did this. He would order their stuff online if he had too, but he couldn't walk into a XXX store looking for lube and what not.

To him, it was embarrassing, and he couldn't see how people do it.

Riker let his body turn around, and he walked right back into the morning sun. He walked down the side walk and stopped as he let his body turn to an R5 poster. R5 was something that Riker missed. It had been almost two weeks since they left, and had an R5 band practice. Things were taking a toll for the worst, and they couldn't get better until their dad accepted that they were gay.

Riker sighed before continuing back down to his car. He stepped from the sidewalk and moved towards the car. Riker had to walk across the road to get to his car. He looked both ways before walking across the road, but stopped as he heard the blaring horn sound from a car heading his way. Riker tried his best to run out of the way, but by the time the car got to his location, everything had gone black.

There was no sight or thoughts. Riker was laying in the middle of the road, with a huge puddle of blood surrounding his body. He didn't know if he was dead or alive, but he did know that he wasn't moving, and that he couldn't feel anything in his body.

Rocky sighed as he scrolled through the pictures of R5 on his phone. He missed the times they shared, and he missed the music. He enjoyed their music, but now it was just a trigger that reminded him how their father acted. He didn't need his father. He had Calum, and that's all that mattered. He had someone that loved him, and that wasn't afraid to show it. Rocky closed his eyes as tears ran down his face.

He hated crying, but he couldn't hold something like that in. He needed to let it go, and get it off his chest. Rocky let his arm drape around Calum's waist, and he let his face rest on Calum's bare chest. This was what he needed. He needed someone he could cry to, and not be judged by. Rocky sighed softly as he felt Calum's arm wrap around his back. He could feel the slightly large fingers moving around his back, and he couldn't help but think about his relationship with Calum. How well it was going, and the way they felt for each other.

Rocky closed his eyes, and just thought. He knew loved showed in mysterious ways, but he couldn't help but feel that Calum is the one. He needed and loved Calum, and he wouldn't let anything happen to him. As long as Calum was around Rocky had a reason to live and a reason to move toward rebuilding R5. He wasn't going to let one setback stop him. People loved them for them, and that's what he saw.

He pulled off of Calum's chest before moving around the room, picking up a pen and a piece of paper in the process. In times like this, he needed to write. He needed to express his feelings, and he needed to get some new material. He picked up the pen and moved it across the paper, and before he knew it, he had a completed song.

Rocky didn't know how he felt about the song. To him it felt as if it was something more than just a song. It felt as if it was opening the door to a new life style. Something that would endorse love around the world. Rocky wanted everyone to know gay was okay, but he didn't know if the song quite captured that. He wanted everyone to be pleasure with it, but most of all, he wanted his family back together.

He wanted them to all hear and enjoy it. He wanted their fans to be able to see them performing new songs, and he wanted to blow up in the music carts. Rocky was tired of sitting around waiting for their father to make up his mind about how he felt. Rocky wanted R5 back, and he would get it back, no matter who stopped him. Whoever got in his way would be destroyed, because, he was going to make it back to the top.

Riker opened his eyes, and the only thing he could see was bright lights. He had some idea about where he was, but he couldn't be sure. Riker could feel the drugs moving through his body, and he couldn't tell the difference between a nurse and a doctor. He was hyped on the drugs, and before long, he was once again in a state he had been admitted in. Eyes closed and body lifeless.


	7. Wild Emotions

**Here's to, yet, another update of Coming Out! **

**Yes, I know that it has been well over a week since I last updated, but I am glad to let you all know that I am back, and the story will continue. I don't have the chapters planned for this, which in some cases is a good things. This story may not be planned, but I do know where this story is going. I have plans to continue this one for a good while, so don't worry your little heads off about this one. It may just take me some time to get it updated, cause like I said it's not planned, so each update is written the day of the update. **

**Anyways, enough with the boring stuff. haha, but yes, there's more talking and more to be said. You all know how I do this, or you should by now. **

**Remember on the last update I said that I had to wait for "Pass Me By" to come out. Yeah, it dropped and I can't believe how good it is. I had no idea what it would sound like, and it fit the story perfectly. I did use a few of the lyrics, so if you haven't heard it yet, you need to go listen to it. It's on youtube and spotify, so check it out. It's really good. **

**Oh, and before I forget, I am going to start a poll on my profile about Noah and Ryland. Should I make them overcome Mark's terrifying threats and whatnot. I'm not going to be giving too much detail, just enough so you can let me know what you want to happen, cause like I said, this story is going to be around for a while, with updates coming. **

**Thanks for reading, and thank you for bearing through such a long wait for my updates. I know it's a long time, and I try to make it worth your wild when the update finally comes. Anyways, here goes another update.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Tears dropped from Curt's eyes as he sat quietly in the waiting room. He didn't care that Riker was in surgery or that there had to be an investigation. He wanted to his boyfriend, and he wanted to see him now. Curt didn't know how to deal with the pain that moved through his body. He wasn't whole without Riker, and the thought of losing him scared him to death. A life without Riker was a life not worth living. Curt closed his eyes, and he truly tried his best to try and think about something else, but the memory just kept replaying. He sighed, because he honestly had no other choice than to let the memory play out.

_"It had been hours since Riker had left, and Curt couldn't help but to worry. He knew that Riker wasn't one to stay out late. Riker wasn't one to party, but he did know how to have fun, but that's not what worried him most. It was the fact that Riker wasn't answering his phone. Riker always answered his phone no matter what time it was or who it was. Curt knew his lover, and this was something that didn't happen regularly. Curt stood from the couch as he began to pace around the room. He didn't know what else to do. He was missing his Riker, and the only emotion moving through his body was worry. He needed to know that Riker was okay, but he couldn't get in contact with him. _

_Curt continued to let his body move around his apartment for what seemed like hours. In reality, it had only been ten minutes, but to Curt it felt like an eternity. He needed to know that Riker was okay. He needed to know why his lover wasn't answering his phone, and most of all he needed to know where Riker was. He knew that Riker was a twenty one year old, grown man, but he couldn't help but wonder. He wanted to know. No, he needed to know. Curt sighed before he once again took a seat on the couch that was placed in the center of the room. He took a seat, and almost immediately, his phone began to ring. Curt could feel his heart jump, and it continued to jump when he looked down at his phone and it told him that Riker was calling him. _

_Curt moved his quickest to get to the phone. Riker was calling him. He would know that his boyfriend was okay, and that he had nothing to worry about. He would find out where Riker was and where he had been. Curt's heart was turning flips, but it all went downhill when he picked up the phone and realized that it wasn't Riker's voice. Curt could hear the sirens in the background, and he could instantly tell something wasn't right. He prayed that it wasn't Riker that was involved, but his prayers were shot down when he heard the words fall from the man's mouth through the phone. _

_"I'm calling to let you know that there was an accident, and Riker Lynch was involved. He is now being transferred to the hospital."_

_Curt felt his entire body go numb. He couldn't hear or feel anything. The only senses he had were those of taste and sight. He could taste the way his body fell, and he could see the way his body was shutting down. He needed Riker, and he didn't know if he would be able to live without him. Curt felt himself falling to the floor, tears burning in his eyes. He wanted to know what happened, and he wanted to see Riker. Curt opened his closed eyes before muttering a quick okay through the phone. He told the man that he was okay, but in all honesty, he was a mess. He had just been told that the love of his life was involved in an accident. _

_He wanted to know just what was going on, but he knew that he needed to get to the hospital. It was moments like this that tested his love for Riker, and he wasn't going to fail. Curt stood from the floor as he let his feet slide into the first pair of shoes he saw. He didn't care how he looked or what he was wearing. He grabbed his phone, and within seconds he was out the door. He didn't care what he look like. His lover was hurt, and he was going to be there in lighting speed. Curt walked out of his apartment and ran to his car. He opened the door, letting the key twist in the ignition. He took a seat inside the seat, and he wasted no time in pulling off towards the hospital. He needed to make sure that Riker was okay. He needed to know that Riker knew that he loved him, and he needed to be with him." _

And now Curt found himself sitting in the quiet waiting room. It seemed to him as if he was only one inside the room. He didn't feel or see anyone else in the room. He wanted to see Riker, but they wouldn't let him inside the room. He didn't care that he was asleep. He just needed to know that his lover was okay. He needed to see Riker's chest moving, and he needed to feel the warmth radiating from Riker's body. He just wanted to be with Riker. He didn't care if he had to wear a hazmat suit. If that was the only thing he could wear to see him, then he would do it one thousand times more than he needed to.

No matter how much Curt wanted to be alone, he knew that the room wasn't empty. There were a few people waiting and several nurses moving around the stations and floors. There were few doctors moving around, and that was mainly what Curt was focused on. He wanted to see a man or woman dressed in a white coat storm out of the door asking for Riker Lynch. He wanted to see his boyfriend, but they wouldn't let him. The only thing he could do was close his eyes. He knew it was a bad idea to fall asleep, but he didn't know what else to do. He had been told that it could be hours before he was able to see Riker. He knew that was a long time, but he was willing to wait as long as he needed for him.

Rocky smiled as he let his eyes roll across the song he had just finished writing. He knew that there were some parts that hadn't happened yet, but overall he knew he had written a great song. He knew that his song was worth every ounce of pain that he had been through, and he just couldn't stop singing it out. He didn't have a beat to or anything, but he knew how he wanted the song to sound with the music. He wrote the song as a standing point, and this was him taking his stand. Everyone was going to know the truth, and he didn't care how anyone else felt about it. He had Calum, and he had an amazing band with his brothers, and that was all that mattered.

Rocky stood from the desk that he was sitting at before he made his way towards the bedroom where Calum was. He wanted Calum to be the first to hear the song. He wanted his boyfriend to be the first to experience his touching words, and he wanted him to know how he truly felt. He was in love with Calum, and he wanted him to know just how much. The brunette nineteen year old walked into the room, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. Laying on the bed was the perfect guy. Calum, his Calum. Rocky walked into the room and stood inches away from the door and smiled. He picked up the notepad and started to sing. He wanted Calum to know just how much love was moving through his body.

**_Remember that trip we took in Mexico, _**

**_Hanging with the boys and all your senoritas, _**

**_I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello, _**

**_But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya, _**

**_Yeah_**

**_I was chillin, you were with him,_**

**_Hooked up by the fire, _**

**_Now he's long gone, I'm like "so long", _**

**_Now I got my chance, no I got my chance _**

**_Like damn you could be the one that could mess me up_**

**_You could be the one that'll break me down, _**

**_All them other girls said they've had enough, _**

**_You could be the one that'll take me, _**

**_I was solo livin' yolo, _**

**_'Til you blew my mind_**

**_Like damn, you could be the one that could mess me up_**

**_I can't let you, can't let you me me by_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, _**

**_I can't let you pass me by_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, _**

**_I can't let you pass me by_**

That was all Rocky could get out before he was attacked by a smiling Calum. Rocky could see the tears falling from his eyes, and he knew that the song truly touched Calum's heart. He knew that there were some parts that weren't true, but he could certainly make them true. If Calum wanted to take a trip to Mexico, he was certainly take him. Rocky wanted Calum to know that things between them were the best and that he wouldn't trade them for anything. Calum was a blessing to Rocky, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were together. Rocky loved Calum, but he loved their kisses even more. He leaned down, and for the one hundredth time, he felt that rush of sparks take over his body, something big, something like the fourth of July.

Rocky loved Calum, and he knew that their love was something strong and like a bond that couldn't be replicated. Rocky was ready to tell the world about his sexuality and the fact that he was with Calum. He didn't care what other people thought. He had a wonder boyfriend and his brothers when he needed them. If there was ever a time that he needed them, he knew that they would be there for him, no questions asked. That's the reason why Rocky felt so strongly about getting R5 back together. They had a bond that couldn't be broken.

Ross stood from the bed as he noticed the time. It was late, and he could feel his stomach growling. Ross let his head turn towards his sleeping boyfriend, and he couldn't help but let a smile roll across his lips. Ratliff was all his and no one else's. He knew that there was an age difference, but he didn't care. He loved his bandmate and best friend, and he didn't care who stood in his way. He would fight to the ends of the earth to be with Ratliff, and he wanted everyone to know that. He let his feet connect with the floor, letting the cover fly back onto the bed. He raised himself off the warm surface, and he moved towards the kitchen. He was on a mission, a mission that had to be successful.

Ross walked down the hallway, into the living room, and he yawned. It was really late, but that didn't stop his hunger. Ross walked into the living room, and he stopped when he looked towards the floor and saw nothing but a yellow envelope. He knew it wasn't mail because they had gathered it before they went to sleep. If it wasn't mail, what could it be? Ross walked towards the paper, and he let his finger move over it. He had no idea what it was, but when he pulled out the pictures, he no longer was hungry. When Ross saw the pictures of him and Ratliff, the only emotion he was feeling was scared. Someone knew about him and Ratliff.

It wasn't that Ross was embarrassed about being with Ratliff, because he wasn't. It was the fact that he wasn't of age. He knew his age, and he knew Ratliff's age. Everyone would question it if they found out, and no doubt that Ratliff would get arrested for something. Ross knew how things worked, and he knew what would happen to his contracts with Disney if they found out. Ross had to find the person and convince them to be quiet. He couldn't risk letting it get out to the public. He had to keep it under wraps, or at least until he was eighteen.


	8. True Feelings

**Hey! I bet you guys were all like, when's he going to update this. Well, the answer to that is question if today. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but you know i am busy. With my extra school work, and all the extra teams and clubs I am involved in, there's not enough time in the world for me to do them, and write, so I balance them out. **

**So, who's heard the new R5 album "LOUDER". I'm actually listening to it right now, and it's so sick. I think I'm in love with Cali Girls, and Love Me Like That. You never heard Rydel, and Riker's voice is so crisp, makes for really good songs. To those that haven't gotten the album it's on sale now, and it is also uploaded to one of R5's youtube channels. They have like 3, but I think it's the VEVO one. **

**I would like to thank everyone that has been with this story, and for those that will continue to wait for the newest chapters. I promise, I will try and update a little sooner than a month, maybe once every two weeks or something like it. I know that I hate it when I have to wait, but it's so worth when I do, so I will try and keep it like that. **

**Okay, Now that all of that is out of the way, you can all look forward to the sequel to my story "LOUD" which will be called "LOUDER" sometime next week. It's going to be the same style with different themes and involving the cast of Austin & Ally, so get ready for that. Also, if you haven't checked out CAOSA Archive, go ahead. The link is posted in my profile, but I would be more than happy to give it to you if you ask. We are looking for new authors, so if you think you have what it takes, let me know. **

**With all of that said, I now give you the 8th chapter of Coming Out. ENJOY!**

* * *

Ross stood inside Ratliff's apartment with the picture in his hands. He needed to get rid of if, and find out who was behind it all, but before he could think about all of his enemies, he heard his phone ring. He didn't know who could or would be calling him so late, but he didn't have much of a choice. Ross let the picture fall from his hands, and he walked from the living room back into the bedroom, where he heard his phone ringing. He knew Ratliff wasn't going to answer it; the guy could sleep through a hurricane tearing the building up. He walked around the bed, and he stopped when he looked down at the caller I.D. on his phone. The only thing he saw was Curt's name.

Ross didn't know what would be going on that Curt had to call him so late for, but he didn't hesitate to answer his phone. He knew something had to be wrong for Curt to be calling him. Ross picked up his phone, and he let his fingers roll across the screen of the iPhone, and he brought it to his hear before he let out a small hello. Ross could tell by the way that Curt sounded that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He knew Curt never cried, and it took a lot to get him to cry, so what was happening? That's when Ross heard the words, muffled by sobbing that fell from Curt's mouth.

"Ross, Riker was hit by a car."

Ross felt his world collapse. He and all of his brothers were close, and it pained him to hear that his brother was hit by a car. The only thing that Ross could think about were the times that he and Riker didn't see eye to eye. He wanted to take back the times when he said he wished Riker would die, because, in a general sense, he loved his brother with everything he had inside of him, and he never wanted anything to happen to Riker, or any other member of his family, including Ratliff, Laura, and the Austin & Ally cast. He loved them all, and he wanted them all to be safe.

It didn't take Ross much time to move around the room. He didn't have time to wake Ratliff up, and he didn't think it would be practical to call the entire family at such a late hour. He needed to go see his brother, and that's just where he was going. Ross walked into Ratliff's closet, and he smiled at his boyfriend's "fashion sense". Ross loved any pair of jeans, but he loved Ratliff's collection of exotic t-shirts better. He didn't think anything wrong of it; he actually thought it was cute. Ross let his hands move across the collection of clothing, and he pulled on the first thing he saw that fit him, and he was out of the door.

On his way out, he grabbed his car keys, and he let his phone slip into his pocket. If anyone called him, he would have it, and when Ratliff woke up, he would call him and let him know what happened. Ratliff was part of the family as well, and he had every right to be informed about Rocky just like everyone else. Ross let his feet carry him outside of the apartment, and once he was inside the building's halls, he quickly walked down the set of stairs that stopped him from going outside. He would have taken the elevator, but he honestly didn't have time. When Ross made it outside, he dropped into his car, and within seconds, he was off to the hospital. Riker was his brother, and he was going to see him.

Across town, at the Lynch house, Ryland couldn't stop thinking about Noah. He loved the boy, and he wanted to be with him. No person had ever made him feel the way he felt, and he knew there was no one else for him. Noah was his soul mate, and he knew it. He knew that Noah was made for him, and he wasn't going to let his father stand in his way. He wasn't going back to "straight camp" and he wasn't going to be abused. As a matter of fact, he was going to leave. If his father didn't love him for him, there was no point in him staying. Ryland let his feet swing from his bed, and he stood. Tonight would be his last night in the Lynch house.

Ryland looked around the room he and Ross once shared, and he couldn't stop thinking about how long it had been since he talked to either of his brother. Three weeks. It might not seem like a long time, but when you see the people you love every day, and then one day their not there, you'd understand how Ryland felt. He had lost his advice and his brothers. All he had left was Rydel, and by the way she reacted to Ross and Ratliff, Ryland didn't want to see what would happen if he told her. Ryland loved his older sister; he truly did, but she had a motor mouth, and he knew his business would be everywhere.

Ryland stood in front of his closet as he thought about the next steps of what he was doing. He knew just what it meant. He let his eyes move to the suitcase that hung high above his head, and he wasted no time in pulling it down. He needed to get away. Once the suitcase was on the floor, he let his fingers move the zipper around the perimeter of the bag, and he looked into the emptiness. This was what he had to do. His family didn't accept him, so he would go someplace where someone did. Ryland let his hands and feet move around his closet, and pretty much all of his clothing was inside the suitcase. He had no reason to return to the house, and he intended to never return.

The youngest Lynch grabbed his cell phone, and he made a quick call. He needed to hear his voice. He needed to see his face, and he needed to be wrapped under his heat. Ryland let his feet drag across the floor of his house, and when he walked outside, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the taxi waiting on him. He didn't care what his family thought. It was only him, and as soon as he made it to Noah's house, it would be He and Noah. He was moving on with life, and the life he wanted to live involved Noah.

Calum let his body turn as he felt Rocky's head on his chest. He loved how they laid like this. It made him feel as if Rocky was his forever, and that's pretty much what he planned it to be. Rocky was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Rocky's face. That was the face of a superstar, a person with so much love, and dedication for what he did. That's what Calum loved about Rocky. Rocky was a hard worker, and he wouldn't stop until he got the job done, and Calum wanted to thank him for everything that he had done.

Calum knew that Rocky's birthday was coming up, and he knew just what he was going to get him. He loved him too much to let the opportunity go by. He needed Rocky in his life forever, and he couldn't and wouldn't stop until he had him. He didn't need a huge ceremony; he just wanted that declared him and his boyfriend husband and husband. That's the only thing he wanted, and he knew just how to get it. Of course it would take some planning, but he had the time.


	9. Crazy Train

**Coming Out 9**

* * *

When Ross opened the door to Riker's hospital room, he couldn't help but let tears roll down his face. His role model and brother was laying in the bed, looking almost dead. The only way he knew that his brother wasn't dead was the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Ross knew that if he was feeling the way he felt, he wouldn't be able to imagine how Curt felt. He didn't want to picture the world without his brother. Ross let the door close behind him, and he smiled a little when he saw Curt. To say that he was calm would be the biggest lie in the world. With Curt sitting in one of the chairs beside Riker's bed, you could see the worry and sadness that moved through his body. Ross really didn't know what he could say or do to make things better, but he had to try. Ross took a step forward, and he walked towards Curt, and gave him a hug. Ross knew that he needed some kind of comfort, and he was happy to help anyway he could. When Ross pulled away from Curt, and quickly took a seat in the chair that was beside Curt's, and he let his fingers wrap around his brother's. Riker needed to know that they were there, and that someone truly cared about him.

As soon as the taxi pulled away, Ryland couldn't help but let a smile roll across his face. He was where he wanted to be. He was going to be with the one person he truly loved. He needed things to go his way for once, and he wasn't backing down until he got what he wanted. Ryland let his eyes move around his surroundings, and he couldn't help but smile at how the moon was shining down on the earth. It was the perfect blanket of light, and it reminded him of the first date he had with Noah. Ryland closed his eyes, and he let his feet drag across the concrete walk way, and he didn't stop until he was inches away from the front door. Ryland knew that Noah was waiting on him, but he didn't know if he should go through the front door or go through Noah's window. Ryland's mind was completely blank at the time, but when the door opened, he couldn't help but smile. Standing right in front of him was his true lover .The one that understood him. He let his hand move into Noah's and when they both stepped into the house, the front door quietly closed behind them.

When both boys were inside the warmth of the house, Noah wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Ryland. He had missed his boyfriend, and it had been such a long ride. He was glad that he was with him. He was glad that everything worked out the way it did, and he had no problem taking him in. Noah let his eyes move down to Ryland's face, and he couldn't help but smile. Ryland was everything he wanted and needed. Noah let his hand grip Ryland's chin, and he pulled it upward towards his lips, and he slowly leaned down and let his lips connect with Ryland's. When their lips touched, it was if the universe burst. Everything that had both been feeling was completed the moment their lips touched. They were united, and there was nothing or no one that could split them up. Neither of them wanted to break away from the kiss. They both wanted to continue. Ryland closed his eyes, and he let his tongue move across Noah's mouth, and within seconds, he was exploring each and every inch of his lover's mouth.

The two of them finally pulled apart when they were both dying from the lack of air. Noah pulled back from Ryland, and he couldn't help but smile at him. Ryland was his, and no one else's. Noah couldn't help but feel pleased at the fact that their kiss lasted that long. In a two minute kiss, it was if everything had been bounded together, and both of them wanted it that way. Before they both began to walk toward Noah's room, they stood in the hallway, where the moonlight shined through a window. They both started into each other's eyes, and there was nothing they could do to stop the emotion that ran through both of their bodies. It was just so magical for them both. When Noah looked Ryland in the eyes, he couldn't help but let his mouth open. He had to tell the boy how he truly felt for him. It wasn't just a crush, and it wasn't love. It was something much greater than love. After everything they had been through, there wasn't a word that expressed how Noah felt about him, and the feeling was mutual with Ryland. The two let their heads fall together, and they kissed once again before both of them made their way to Noah's bedroom.

Rydel sighed as she felt her phone ringing against her side. Any normal girl would have been asleep at the time that her phone was ringing, but at this point, you know that Rydel's not normal. She rolled her eyes, and she quickly let her fingers move to the iPhone that was laid beside her. She let her finger slide across the screen, and within seconds it was up to her ear. She didn't know who it was that was calling her this late, and there was really no reason to disturb what she was doing. When she heard the first hello, she made it her duty to sound like the meanest and maddest girl in the world. She didn't have time for pointless phone calls, and she had much more important matter to attend to. Matter that involved exposing her younger brother and his so called boyfriend. Rydel knew what she was doing, and she knew it was wrong, but that didn't stop her from moving forward in the process, but that was the least on her mind. The only thing that she was worried about was the phone call she was no engaged in.

When the blonde Lynch realized who it was her attitude quickly changed. She wasn't expecting a call, but she was glad that she got one. This was the phone call that she needed. The phone call that told her she had everything she needed to expose her brother. When she heard Maia laugh on the other end of the line, she couldn't help but smile. Everything was falling into place, and there was nothing that would get in the way. Ross was going to go down, and she was going to have Ratliff to herself. She didn't care what she had to do, or the limits she had to break. There was no way that Ross Shor Lynch was going to have Ellington Ratliff in her eyes. When their conversation was over, Rydel quickly dropped her phone, and she checked her email via the MacBook that was in front of her. When she looked at the picture, she couldn't help but smile. Soon, everyone would know about Ross and Ratliff, and there would be nothing any of them could do to stop her or the picture. Their world was going to come crashing down, and it was going to be all Rydel's fault.

Ross was quickly falling asleep, but when he heard the flat lining of the heart monitor, he quickly let his eyes open. He couldn't believe what was happening. His older brother was no dying on him, and he wasn't going to be left with Rocky as the oldest boy. Ross needed his older brother, and he was quickly going deeper and deeper into the stage of death. In mere seconds, both Ross and Curt were outside of Riker's room, and there was almost twelve doctors inside. Neither of them wanted to think the worst, but from what they saw and heard, it was going to happen. Curt didn't want to acknowledge a world where he wasn't with Riker, and Ross didn't want to think about his life without his older brother. They were both scared, but they knew that they had to tell the rest of the family. They couldn't keep Riker's death a secret, if it happened, and they both thought they all deserved to know. Ross looked towards Curt, and when he saw the black haired boy nod his head, he quickly pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and he wasted no time in calling Rokcy, Ryland, and his parents. Ross didn't want to talk to his parents, but he didn't have a choice. Riker was their son, and they deserved to know if he was dying.

Calum turned his body when he heard the familiar sound of Rocky's phone. He groaned before he quickly let his hand move towards the device. He picked up the phone, and he brought it to his ears, and within seconds of picking the device up, he was in tears. Calum was a strong guy, but from what Ross told him, he was falling apart. He didn't want to lose Riker. Riker was like another brother to him, and family meant the world to him. When Ross finished talking, Calum let his eyes move towards Rocky, and he couldn't help but feel more tears coming down his face. How was he going to tell his boyfriend that his brother was dying? Calum sighed before he felt his body moving towards Rocky. There was no point in hiding it, and there was no point in covering it up. Calum let his arms shakes his boyfriend, and when he woke up, there was nothing that he could say, except the words the Ross had told him. Calum let his hand grip Rocky's and he looked him deep within his brown eyes, and he let the hard and painful news go.

"Rocky, Riker is dying."

Rocky couldn't help but think his boyfriend was falling apart, but that was the grogginess from not being asleep. When Rocky gathered his bearings, he realized that what his boyfriend was telling him was true. In the three years that he knew Calum, he had never seen the man crying over anything. Rocky looked towards Calum, and he couldn't help but think about everything that he and Riker had been through. He loved his brother, and of course they had their fights, but there was one thing that he thought about that pushed him over the edge. Rocky closed his eyes, and he remembered the day when they were kicked out of the Lynch household. Just the day brother tears to his eyes, but thinking about Riker not being their brought even more tears to his eyes. Rocky opened his eyes, and he started at Calum for a moment before he quickly jumped up. He wasn't going to sit around doing nothing while his brother was dying. He had to do something. He had to be with him, and he had to let him know that he loved him. When Rocky was standing on his own two feet, he quickly let his feet travel to his closet. He pulled on the first thing he saw. He grabbed his car keys, and his cell phone, and he was out of the door. He would wait on Calum, but if he wasn't out the door in less than five minutes, he would be left. \

Ryland didn't want to leave Noah, but he had to. His brother was in the hospital dying, and there was no way, he was going to let him go without saying goodbye. Ryland looked at his sleeping lover, and he couldn't help but smile. They were meant to be together, and he couldn't be happier, but at the moment he had more important things to worry about. Ryland brought his hand to his slips before he kissed them, and he let the kiss blow towards Noah. That was the only thing that he could do before he walked to the edge of the road and got into the car with his older brother. They were all off towards the hospital, and there was nothing that was going to get in their way. Everything that matter now was everything that they had to do to keep Riker alive. They all knew that they weren't going to let him go, and they all knew that he was a fighter. They knew Riker, and they had faith that he would make it through any and every challenge he faced.


End file.
